


Security Systems

by GlitchySleepwalker



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchySleepwalker/pseuds/GlitchySleepwalker
Summary: In which Zim is fearful for his brothers lives after a certain band rocked their worlds.
Kudos: 60





	Security Systems

**Author's Note:**

> Zimelu/Zim is the red 1010  
> Rin is the white/silver 1010

Zimelu's optics glow a steady bright red in the dark. He was once again outside of the mansion, checking the defenses. It's the third time today he's checked, and the third time he's found nothing wrong. He still isn't satisfied. One more round then he would go back inside to charge his battery. Underneath a blanket of near perfect darkness, any danger could be waiting. He had to keep his family safe.

"Zim!" A voice from behind him. He whips around, the gun built into his arm already primed and ready to blow the face off of whoever snuck up on him. That was supposed to be the plan anyway.

"Rin? It's just you... Don't sneak up on me like that!" Zim yells, incredulous that Rin would sneak up on him like he didn't know better.

With the gun lowered, the energy supply is disconnected from the plasma ball that nearly took off Rin's head. It fizzles out in a short moment.

The look on Rin's face is a picture of discomposure, a stark contrast to his usual coolness. Rin is nothing short of afraid for him, and Zim knows it.

"Come on, let's go inside? Haym bought some weird flavored soda for you to try," Rin suggests reaching out slowly to Zim, as if Zim were a wild animal. Zim relents and let's his brother pat him gently on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you always have good ideas, let's go."

An offer too sweet to pass up. Zim follows close behind Rin, but not without a nervous glance at the security systems that still needed one more check.


End file.
